


strawberries taste how lips do

by PrettyBrownEyes



Series: stucky songfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Champagne, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, Marriage Proposal, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBrownEyes/pseuds/PrettyBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,<br/>Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,<br/>And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,<br/>'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,<br/>And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,<br/>My little bird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries taste how lips do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so this is a lot more innocent (and shorter) than my last fic but I'm very proud of this one 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, as always comments are appreciated and requests are open if you'd like to see something specific!
> 
> Title from "Little Bird" by Ed Sheeran

It’s five A.M., and they’re together in Central Park, spread out on an old quilt beneath the cover of the trees, sipping champagne out of plastic cups and feeding each other chocolate-covered strawberries, stealing kisses in between bites.

Steve couldn’t be happier.

“I love you,” he whispers, as Bucky feeds him another strawberry.

“You’re a sap,” mutters Bucky, but the fondness in his voice and the admiration in his eyes gives him away.

“You love it,” says Steve, putting his cup down on the grass and reaching for his boyfriend.

 

“That I do,” agrees Bucky, allowing himself to be manhandled into Steve’s side, holding him and being held.

They lay there for a bit, breathing in the cool spring morning and each other, only the birds chirping softly breaking the silence.

“Hey, Buck?” says Steve, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky replies, taking Steve’s hand in his. Steve brings his other hand to cup Bucky’s, encasing it in his warmth.

“I was just thinkin’” -- he’s nervous, his Brooklyn accent always comes out when he’s nervous-- “Would you--” he stops abruptly and clears his throat. “I’ve known you for the better part of my life, and I love you with all that I’ve got. We said till the end of the line, and--” He cuts himself off. “Will you marry me?” he asks.

Bucky blanches for a second, and then turns to look at Steve.

He’s holding a ring between his forefinger and thumb, a simple silver band, and though Bucky can’t see it yet, the inside is engraved with _‘til the end of the line_.

When Bucky realizes what is happening, his eyes flood, hand flying up to cover his mouth the way it always does when he cries.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes out through his tears.

He slips the band onto his finger and Steve pulls him close, hugging him tightly.

Bucky pulls away from the hug enough to smash his lips onto Steve’s passionately. When he pulls away, Steve smiles.

“You taste like strawberries.”


End file.
